greatplainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Case Studies of the American Musical
How does the media display and present Great Plains stereotypes/myths via the American movie musical? Musicals that are analyzed below include the following: *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Each of these musicals is viewed from the perspective of their respective main characters. Thus, the Wizard of Oz analysis focuses upon the character of Dorothy Gale, while the Thoroughly Modern Millie analysis focuses upon the character of Millie Dillmount. ''The Wizard of Oz--summary'' IMDB movie synopsis Memorable quotes Trivia Awards ''Before Oz'' As the movie begins, Dorothy is shown as living on a farm; the land's vastness seems to stretch on indefinitely. Catering to the stereotypical view of Kansas agriculture, the movie portrays the land as being flat and virtually devoid of abundant flora and fauna. The first example of Midwestern work ethic appears rather early in the movie: When Dorothy notices that Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are struggling to save the chicks and fix the incubator, she immediately pitches in to help. As mainstream movie audiences at the time were fixated by the image of the hard-working Midwesterner, the movie catered to the pocketbooks of the time by ensconcing the myth within the "comfortable" setting of a family farm. Although Dorothy lovingly embraces her family and her home, she does not have the same attachment to the farmland as do her aunt and uncle. Her relatives, in turn, become irritated when she does not fully immerse herself in farm life. Frustrated with Dorothy's desire to find merriment, Aunt Em asks her to "help us out today and find a place where you won't get into any trouble." Playing off the myth of an uncultured and unsophisticated society, Dorothy reflects the East/West Coast mentality regarding living in the Great Plains: "We would prefer to live in a place where we are not limited by our surroundings and are free to immerse ourselves in pursuits of knowledge, leisure, and self-discovery." In the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (lyrics found here), the "lullably" in line 2 of the first stanza refers to a fantasy land where the scenery is picturesque and dreams become reality. Dorothy's current surroundings are thus assumed to contrast with this description of beauteous potential. An imaginary landscape is created in order to bate the imaginations of individual viewers with an idyllic dream of utopia. :::::::::::::: In line 3 of the second stanza, Dorothy visualizes a land in which "troubles melt like lemon drops." Rather than mentioning more-sophisticated sweets/refreshments, she refers to an 18th-century hard candy descended from ancient medicinal losenges. The composer's careful word choice showcases the simple mindedness of the mythic Midwesterner, a person who would chose to favor traditional values/customs, rather than newfangled fads. Referring to blue birds that supposedly fly "over the rainbow" (stanza 3, line 1), Dorothy hints that copious varieties of wildlife do not exist in the Great Plains. A widespread belief held by many Americans at the time dealt with that of the Midwestern "Great American Desert"; here, it was believed that only hardy creatures were able to withstand the "severe" climate conditions. Thus there is supposedly no room for "fanciful, beautiful" creatures such as the blue bird. The myth of the simpleminded Midwesterner is illustrated by the following dialogue: : (In this scene, Ms. Gulch begins to confront the Gale family regarding Toto's antics.) :: Ms. Gultch: "I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg." :: Uncle Henry: "You mean, she bit you?" :: Ms. Gultch: "No, her dog." :: Uncle Henry: "Oh, she bit her dog, aye?" :: Ms. Gultch: (exasperatedly) "No." : Here, Uncle Henry is comically displayed as being unable to understand that Toto bit Ms. Gultch's leg. The use of humor draws the movie audience into the scene and provides an easy vehicle for showcasing the so-called Great Plains simpleton. : The independent spirit of the Midwest and the high regard for Christian values is expressed in the following dialogue: : (In this scene, Ms. Gulch has just produced a note from the sheriff that permits her to take Toto away.) :: Aunt Em: "Almira Gulch, just because you own half the county doesn't mean that you have the power to run the rest of us. For twenty-three years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now...well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!" Although Aunt Em is furious that Ms. Gulch is abusing her weath in order to control the lives of others, she realizes that name-calling would cause her to sink to the low level of Almira's actions. Aunt Em calls upon her Christian character to find a way to express her views that will not go against her religious beliefs. Professor Marvel utilizes the myth of the "gullible/innocent" Midwesterner to his financial advantage. The slogan on the side of his traveling cart proclaims that he is "acclaimed by the crowned heads of Europe. Let him read your past, present, and future in his crystal. Also, juggling and sleight-of-hand." When Dorothy (who fervently believes his crystal to be genuine) inquires about the crowned heads of Europe, Marvel's "Do you know any?" reveals to the movie audience that his advertising is indeed deceptive. Marvel's character illustrates a hidden question many East/West Coast individuals silently ask themselves (with regards to thinking about the "gullible/innocent" Midwesterner) : How easy would it be for us to fool people in the Great Plains? While Dorothy and Marvel are conversing at the campfire, Toto suddenly notices a scrumptious-looking hotdog; he immediately grabs the cooked food and devours it. After Toto eats Marvel's hot dog, Dorothy reprimands her dog for his actions. Marvel replies that "he's perfectly welcome. As one dog to another, huh?" Even though Marvel deceives people in order to earn a living, he showcases the caring, others-centered spirit of the Midwest through the simple action of allowing a dog to share his meal. The cinema media added this dimension to Marvel's character in order to create a multi-faceted personna; this, in turn, enhances plot development. While using the crystal ball, Marvel asks Dorothy to close her eyes in order to "keep in tune with the infinite." He rummages through her basket for clues as to her identity. He finds a picture of Dorothy smiling with Aunt Em. in front of their house; the picture also includes a white picket fence and a barn with a weathervane. Marvel uses his "magic tricks" to persuade Dorothy to return home to her family. The Kansas farmgirl's innocence leads her to believe that the Professor is truly endowed with magical powers. In all actuality, Marvel is a fraud. However, his caring and compassionate nature leads him to use his so-called powers to help Dorothy. Hi! ''In Oz'' The four travelers passed a sleepless night, each thinking of the gift Oz had promised to bestow on him. Dorothy fell asleep only once, and then she dreamed she was in Kansas, where Aunt Em was telling her how glad she was to have her little girl at home again. Promptly at nine o'clock the next morning the green-whiskered soldier came to them, and four minutes later they all went into the Throne Room of the Great Oz. Of course each one of them expected to see the Wizard in the shape he had taken before, and all were greatly surprised when they looked about and saw no one at all in the room. They kept close to the door and closer to one another, for the stillness of the empty room was more dreadful than any of the forms they had seen Oz take. Presently they heard a solemn Voice, that seemed to come from somewhere near the top of the great dome, and it said: "I am Oz, the Great and Terrible. Why do you seek me?" ''Leaving Oz'' The soldier with the green whiskers was still on guard before the door, but he let them in at once, and they were again met by the beautiful green girl, who showed each of them to their old rooms at once, so they might rest until the Great Oz was ready to receive them. The soldier had the news carried straight to Oz that Dorothy and the other travelers had come back again, after destroying the Wicked Witch; but Oz made no reply. They thought the Great Wizard would send for them at once, but he did not. They had no word from him the next day, nor the next, nor the next. The waiting was tiresome and wearing, and at last they grew vexed that Oz should treat them in so poor a fashion, after sending them to undergo hardships and slavery. So the Scarecrow at last asked the green girl to take another message to Oz, saying if he did not let them in to see him at once they would call the Winged Monkeys to help them, and find out whether he kept his promises or not. When the Wizard was given this message he was so frightened that he sent word for them to come to the Throne Room at four minutes after nine o'clock the next morning. He had once met the Winged Monkeys in the Land of the West, and he did not wish to meet them again. ''After Oz'' The soldier with the green whiskers was still on guard before the door, but he let them in at once, and they were again met by the beautiful green girl, who showed each of them to their old rooms at once, so they might rest until the Great Oz was ready to receive them. The soldier had the news carried straight to Oz that Dorothy and the other travelers had come back again, after destroying the Wicked Witch; but Oz made no reply. They thought the Great Wizard would send for them at once, but he did not. They had no word from him the next day, nor the next, nor the next. The waiting was tiresome and wearing, and at last they grew vexed that Oz should treat them in so poor a fashion, after sending them to undergo hardships and slavery. So the Scarecrow at last asked the green girl to take another message to Oz, saying if he did not let them in to see him at once they would call the Winged Monkeys to help them, and find out whether he kept his promises or not. When the Wizard was given this message he was so frightened that he sent word for them to come to the Throne Room at four minutes after nine o'clock the next morning. He had once met the Winged Monkeys in the Land of the West, and he did not wish to meet them again. ''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' They looked again in every part of the room, and then, seeing no one, Dorothy asked, "Where are you?" "I am everywhere," answered the Voice, "but to the eyes of common mortals I am invisible. I will now seat myself upon my throne, that you may converse with me." Indeed, the Voice seemed just then to come straight from the throne itself; so they walked toward it and stood in a row while Dorothy said: "We have come to claim our promise, O Oz." "Dear me," said the Voice, "how sudden! Well, come to me tomorrow, for I must have time to think it over." "You must keep your promises to us!" exclaimed Dorothy. The Lion thought it might be as well to frighten the Wizard, so he gave a large, loud roar, which was so fierce and dreadful that Toto jumped away from him in alarm and tipped over the screen that stood in a corner. As it fell with a crash they looked that way, and the next moment all of them were filled with wonder. For they saw, standing in just the spot the screen had hidden, a little old man, with a bald head and a wrinkled face, who seemed to be as much surprised as they were. The Tin Woodman, raising his axe, rushed toward the little man and cried out, "Who are you?"